


Rabbit and Clover

by pickledbrows



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledbrows/pseuds/pickledbrows
Summary: Collection of Drabbles for TamaIoWeek 2019.





	1. Day 1: Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Posting up my collection of drabbles here. Just trying to feed my rarepair. 
> 
> Please join us at tamaioweek (twitter).

* * *

It was break time during the shoot, but instead of sitting in the shade and sipping water, Iori found himself walking out into the grassy field, past the camera equipment sitting on standby, and up to a figure sitting crouched among the greenery.

“Yotsuba-san, the director wants us to rest,” he chided and reached down to tug on his group mate’s shoulder, “We’ve been filming all morning and you need to stay hydrated.”

Tamaki shooed his hand away, his concentrated gaze never leaving the green grass and small flowers. Iori worried he’d get stains on his clothing, but at least the other boy had the decency to not sit on the ground this time. 

He then noticed the slow, sweeping movement of Tamaki’s hands over each individual blade of grass and bent over to try and get a clearer look.

“What are you looking for? Did you drop something?”

“Iorin, look at all these clovers,” Tamaki said and plucked one of the three-leaved stems, shoving it in Iori’s face, “None of them have four leaves!”

Iori moved his head back so he wouldn’t have to cross his eyes while peering at the tiny leaves and took it carefully from Tamaki’s pinched grasp.

“Yes, they’re three-leaf clovers,” he stated, “Now come on, let’s go sit in the shade.”

“Not until I find one with four leaves!” Tamaki said stubbornly and resumed his careful search.

Iori had never seen him look so focused outside of learning new dances or figuring out which snack to eat next during break time at school. But he wouldn’t let that sway him from completing his mission. 

“Yotsuba-san,” he said more sternly and reached for Tamaki’s wrist. Sometimes the other boy needed to be physically dragged, and as large as he was, he was fairly easy to move around with enough determination.

Tamaki grumbled and shook him off again. 

“I’ve never found one and I have to! Don’t you think it’s weird that I’m ‘Yotsuba’ but I’ve never found a four-leaf clover? I heard if you find one you’ll be lucky!”

Iori rolled his eyes and finally crouched down beside him. Tamaki was acting like a child, as usual, so getting down on his level was the next best way to get him to listen.

“It’s not that common to find them,” Iori patiently explained, “I don’t know of anyone who’s found one, and you’re wasting time and effort to do so.”

“But what if _I_ found one? Then I’d be so lucky! That’s what it means to be lucky, Iorin,” Tamaki stated matter-of-fact, in a way that made Iori not want to argue back. It would be futile.

A different tactic would be needed then.

“Okay, well, I found one, so let’s go,” he announced and stood up.

Tamaki looked up at him, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“No way!”

“Yes, right here,” Iori said and grabbed Tamaki’s arm more firmly before tugging him to his feet, “A ‘Four-Leaf’ Tamaki.”

Several seconds passed where Tamaki stared at him, eyes wide and lips silently grasping for words. Iori felt his skin grow warmer and he cleared his throat. He really should’ve stayed in the shade with the water.

Suddenly, Tamaki’s head fell back as he released a sharp bark of laughter, eyes filled with mischievous glee.

“Iorin made a joke!” he yelled and Iori was certain that everyone else sitting at the edge of the field had looked over to stare.

Somehow the sun managed to heat up his skin even faster. His cheeks and ears felt like they were burning.

“Shut up and come along!” he mumbled through gritted teeth, holding Tamaki’s wrist tightly as he effortlessly dragged him back to everyone else, the other boy’s laughter ringing out over the wide field.


	2. Day 2: Old Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 16th is Respect for the Aged Day in Japan so I wanted to incorporate something with grandparents.

* * *

It was a weekend holiday from school and Manager had scheduled work around the holiday so they could enjoy the time off. Mitsuki was busy doing a show and had suggested Iori take Tamaki to their grandparents house to at least spend a day with them. It was Respect for the Aged Day, after all.

Contrary to what Tamaki expected, the Izumis were a family that had lived in Tokyo for a few generations, and childhood summer vacations for Iori weren’t spent at a big house by a river in the countryside. His grandparents lived in a regular Tokyo suburb within walking distance to a major train line and the surrounding shopping plaza. 

Tamaki sat nervously on the train with Iori. He didn’t have experience with his own grandparents. The only old people he’d been in contact with were the ones working at the facility and the ladies at the grocery store who claimed to be his biggest fans. They weren’t _old_ old, not as old as Iori’s grandparents, but it was old enough for Tamaki to consider them young grandmas. Iori had scolded him for saying it out loud once.

“What do you call them? Jiji? Baba?” Tamaki asked as the train made another stop on the way to their destination.

Iori shot him a look and clicked his tongue.

“Don’t be rude! You’re in high school, you should know this,” he chastised. 

Tamaki pouted and reached into his backpack for a snack. Iori always yelled at him for eating on the train but a little bite wouldn’t hurt. Chewing helped to calm his nerves.

“Isn’t it what kids call their grandparents though?” Tamaki mused and quickly popped a caramel chocolate into his mouth before Iori could snatch it away. The other boy just stared at the plastic bag and frowned. 

“Kids who are babies, yes. But you should be more respectful at your age.”

“Because it’s Respect for the Aged Day?”

“_Because they’re elders_.”

Tamaki hummed in thought and tipped the bag of candies toward Iori who reached out and shoved it back into the bag.

“Hey!”

“We’ll have lunch when we arrive, which is soon. Please be patient.”

Tamaki sighed and zipped his bag shut before hugging it protectively to his chest. 

“I brought some to share with them, too,” he said, as if that would soften Iori’s heart.

“They can’t eat too many sweets,” Iori noted, and after a pause added, “But thank you. They’ll appreciate it.”

A smile lit up Tamaki’s face and he relaxed against Iori. The train wasn’t packed but the presence of other people made Iori stiffen up and scoot a miniscule distance away. Even in an empty train car, he still grew nervous at the smallest displays of affection in public.

“I’ve never had a grandpa or grandma, so I hope they like me,” Tamaki said thoughtfully and moved to rest his hand against Iori’s thigh. Just a small touch seeking reassurance.

With a sigh, Iori tapped Tamaki’s palm with his fingers and let his hand rest on his thigh, hovering over Tamaki’s for a bit of overlap. Just a bit.

“I think they’ll like you. My parents like you, and grandmother and grandfather are very kind.”

“Like Mikki?”

Iori smiled to himself. 

“Yes.”

“And like Iorin, too.”

Iori felt his ears grow warm and gingerly rested the tips of his fingers in Tamaki’s loose grasp. Tamaki smiled and gently squeezed.


	3. Day 3: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but. soft.

* * *

Tamaki quietly closed the front door after flicking on the hallway light and slid off his shoes, not bothering to set them properly on the rack. He didn’t care if he’d get yelled at later, he was too tired to care. With a yawn, he propped his suitcase against the wall and padded to the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge. Thankfully there was one last bottle of juice that he could chug, and he set the empty bottle on the counter to be thrown away properly in the morning. Or whenever he decided to wake. 

His body was working on autopilot and he had to fight the urge to fall onto the couch as he walked past. He needed to at least remove his jacket and socks. Maybe his belt too so it wouldn’t dig into him while he slept. Or perhaps his brain would summon the last of his energy reserves so he could properly undress for sleep. It was always a gamble on late nights like this.

He planned on sleeping until Sougo called him to get up for work, which would be in a day. Or two days? He couldn’t even remember his schedule, but someone had mentioned something about a radio talk show later on in the week. He didn’t need to be up until then. Probably.

The flight from Kyushu with Sougo had been delayed due to a plane complication, and when they’d finally arrived in Tokyo, their bags were nowhere to be found. They’d spent another impatient hour waiting for the staff to locate their belongings, and thankfully Banri was there with the van to pick them up by the time they made it outside. Tamaki forgot to give him the souvenir he’d picked up. Next time, next time.

He’d slept most of the way to his apartment and Sougo had gently shaken him awake, bidding him goodnight and telling him to get plenty of rest. Ever since the group had left the dorm, there was always a bittersweetness to their goodbyes. Everyone still worked together, he and Sougo saw each other almost daily, but there was something different about not having breakfast together or spending days off in each other’s company.

The door to the bedroom was shut and Tamaki managed to slip in soundlessly. He noticed that the night light on his dresser was on, and the realization of the favor brought a smile to his face. 

He found the energy to undress down to his underwear and left his clothing in a pile on the floor before sliding into bed. The mattress was familiar and welcoming and the sheets warm from the sleeping lump already tucked in. 

Tamaki reached over to the bedside table to flick off his night light, the lingering nerves from his leftover childhood fear diminishing as he wrapped his arms around the other man in his bed. His roommate preferred to sleep in pitch black darkness, and he wanted to reciprocate the earlier consideration of leaving it on for his arrival.

“Iorin, I’m home,” Tamaki murmured sleepily and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. He nuzzled his nose against the other’s sweet smelling hair, his head growing heavy on the pillow.

Iori wordlessly turned in his arms and snuggled against his chest, already returning to deep sleep, and Tamaki closed his eyes to join him.


	4. Day 4: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened and now I am behind lmfao

* * *

The cheers and chants from the audience, the swirl of colorful lights, the bright dazzling stage, the hammering in his own chest. It had been a long time since IDOLiSH7 had stood on stage together, but their movements were still in sync after long hours of rehearsal, their voices were still clear and fell into easy harmony. Their outfits were as shiny as their glory days, maybe even more glitter and sequins to celebrate another year since their beginning.

Tamaki waved to the bluest corner of the audience, where most of his fans seemed to be congregated, and he laughed when other lights switched to catch his eye. He felt someone bump into his side and turned to wrap an arm around Riku who had come to join him in greeting the fans. The close contact, proof that no one in the group had ever grown apart, sent the fans into a wilder cheer and Tamaki’s seasoned soul felt the urge to continue feeding the frenzy. 

He ran from one member to the next after that, exchanging a long-awaited hug with Mitsuki, high fiving and hair ruffling with Yamato, and trying to out-wave Nagi. With Sougo, it had always been more gentle, an arm around the shoulders while the adrenaline of the last song buzzed through them. The only difference was that it had really been some time since they’d stood on stage together and Tamaki found comfort in remembering all the things they’d been through.

The last member of the group stood at the opposite end of the stage where Tamaki had started, and he swiftly made his way over. He pretended to sneak up behind him and put a finger to his lips as if to quiet the fans from snitching on him. This only seemed to rile them up more and they even started switching their penlight colors.

He pounced, wrapping his arms tight around Iori from behind and lifting him up off his feet. Over the years, they’d both grown a little more, but Tamaki still had the advantage of several inches.

“Yotsuba-san!” Iori yelled, hands moving to grab onto his wrists. 

In the past, he would’ve struggled and flushed in embarrassment at the display. But years of being together had taught him to be more comfortable with Tamaki and with himself. So it was no surprise to anyone on stage when Iori laughed as he was spun in a few circles. The fans practically screamed as the whirlwind continued and eventually the other members ran over, ready to catch the fall of their two youngest.

Tamaki managed to not let gravity overcome him and kept both himself and Iori upright as he came to a slow stop. They were both laughing, arms around one another with the excitement of being together again in a familiar, nostalgic way pumping through their veins. Tamaki couldn’t hear anything above the background music or the roar of the audience, but he could feel Iori’s heart pounding against his, and he wrapped the other man tighter in his arms, wishing the feeling to never end.


	5. Day 5: Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trucking on through!

* * *

“I’ll be good, Manager! Please, anything but that!” Tamaki yelled and dug his nails harder into the couch.

Tsumugi sighed, genuinely worried about Tamaki’s well-being.

“It’s just a regular checkup. Everyone needs to do it at the agency, to ensure you’re in good health.”

“There’s gonna be needles again!”

“Just to make sure you're okay!"

"I won't be okay, I won't!"

"_Yotsuba-san_!"

Tamaki curled up into a tighter ball at the booming voice, bracing himself for the lecture that was to come. Manager was rarely scary but Iori was definitely going to bite his head off.

"Iori-san, don't worry, I can--"

"I'm not going to be late to an appointment because of his childish behavior," Iori said and marched over to the couch where Tamaki had planted himself for the last twenty minutes. 

He wrapped his fingers around Tamaki's wrist and pulled.

"Come."

Tamaki steeled himself and shook his head. Iori sighed and tugged harder, but Tamaki resisted.

"Iori-san," Tsumugi called from behind, unsure of how to step in so the situation wouldn't escalate.

"We'll be out in a few minutes," Iori said without turning his attention to her, "Please get the car ready."

Her footsteps receded followed by the closing of the front door, and then the tension in Iori's hand went away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, white bag.

"Here. I'll give you this if you go to the appointment," he said and gave the bag a shake.

Tamaki finally peeked his eyes open and focused on the bag in Iori's hand.

"What is it?" he asked, suspicious of potentially being tricked but his hopefulness at receiving a treat getting the better of his curiosity.

"Candy."

"What kind of candy?" Tamaki asked, eyes narrowing.

"_Free_ candy. And you won't get it unless you go."

"Then it's not free!" 

"Yotsuba-san, we're wasting time! You're eighteen now, don't be a child."

Tamaki whined and seemed to deflate where he sat. His eyes shifted around, a sign he was in deep thought, and his fingers twitched. Iori sighed and glanced around to make sure they were completely alone before taking a seat beside him.

"I don't like doctors," Tamaki mumbled. 

"I know, but we all need to go for work."

"We did it already at school. And they don't poke us at school."

Iori pursed his lips, unsure of how to bring up the blood drawing that Tamaki annually had to undergo. It wasn't required at work, but with Tamaki it had become a necessity after the history of his mother's health had come out at the last checkup. He'd casually talked with Iori about it, how he might've inherited something, but he'd joked about it and wasn't chronically ill like Riku so it wasn't something always on his mind.

Or maybe it was.

Iori took one of Tamaki's hands and slipped the bag of treats beneath it.

"I'll sit with you if you like," he said, "You can have the candy now and eat it after. Manager will even take us out for breakfast, remember?"

Tamaki peered into the bag of treats and smiled when he saw the contents.

"Pudding candies!"

"After the appointment," Iori repeated.

Tamaki didn't seem to pay attention to the stipulation and stood up before tucking the sweets into his pocket. He reached for Iori's hand and tugged him to his feet.

"Don't let go until I'm done, okay?"

Iori spluttered.

"Wait, you didn't, I didn't--"

"Come on, Iorin, we'll be late!" he said with a laugh and tightened his hold.


	6. Day 6: Non-Idol AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh grawd I'm caught up

* * *

He was here again. Iori rolled his eyes and placed his notepad and pen down on the counter before making his way to the front door of the cafe. He pretended to fix the sign and glanced at the person outside staring into the cake display like it was an aquarium exhibit. He even put his fingers on the glass wall of the shop and Iori made a mental note to wipe it down later.

He’d seen the other boy several times now, a high schooler like him but from a different school judging by his uniform. It wasn’t one he recognized, so he could only wonder where the boy was from.

Being careful not to smudge his own fingerprints onto the glass, he pushed the door open and gestured toward the inside of the shop.

“Would you like to come in?” he asked politely.

The boy looked at him, as if he’d never seen Iori before even though this had happened for several weeks now, and shook his head.

“Just looking,” he said, as if he was interested in buying something. 

Iori doubted he ever would.

“You can try one of our samples,” he offered, “Today we’re offering the chocolate mousse and the custard cream cakes.”

His parents would’ve never held back on giving out samples, potential customer or not, and Iori wanted to uphold the dignity of the shop. He also had to give these things out before his brother came home. Mitsuki hated when samples sat out for too long.

The boy outside gave a shrug, shouldered his bag with the one unbroken strap, and took a step forward before pausing.

“It’s okay,” he said and backtracked, “I’m just looking.”

With a sigh, Iori put up a hand for him to wait, and quickly made his way back to the counter. He scanned the dining area to make sure none of the customers were waiting to grab his attention, and then picked up the tray of samples and disposable forks before darting back out.

“Here, please try,” he said and offered the bites of cake. 

The other boy pushed a lock of hair out of his face and hesitated before plucking up one of the bowls with the custard cream cake. It was Iori’s current favorite and one of Mitsuki’s latest creations. Iori’s older brother was the true pride and joy of Font Chocolat and he could only dream of being as skillful with making desserts. He just helped with sales, but hopefully one day he’d be able to go to business school to learn how to manage the place once their parents retired.

The boy sniffed at the cup of dessert, to which Iori couldn’t help but take offense because it wasn’t like the presentation was terrible, it was obviously a delicious piece of cake. After the initial bite, those blue eyes brightened up and Iori couldn’t hold back from smiling.

“Whoa! It tastes like King Pudding!” the boy exclaimed and proceeded to eat the rest in one bite. 

Iori felt his eye twitch. He knew of that dessert, had eaten many bottles growing up, but it couldn’t possibly compare to Mitsuki’s finest creation yet. That stuff was for children.

“Would you like to try the chocolate mousse as well?” he asked anyway, watching his manners.

“No, but can I have another one of these?” the boy asked without hesitation. He really was here for the free stuff.

Iori couldn’t just say no, that would be rude and his parents would never turn down a request about samples. With a shrug he offered up the tray and the boy traded his used plate and fork for a fresh custard cream sample, but he didn’t eat it. He simply stuck one of the disposable forks in it and cradled it to his chest. 

“Thanks!” he said, eyes lighting up even more.

He gave Iori a wave and proceeded to walk away without another word. Iori went back inside, tossing out the trash and placing the tray back on the counter. He noticed that the other boy hadn’t actually left but was standing now at the street corner, checking one side to the next as if searching for something.

A few minutes later, a young girl in a uniform from the local middle school Iori had once attended came running to him, her face twisted up in apology. Her hair was a different shade than the boy from outside, but Iori could guess they were siblings when he saw the smile on her face at being handed the cake sample. 

The two made their way across the street together and were soon lost in the crowd. Iori felt a lightness in his chest, wondering how her eyes might light up after taking that first bite. He hoped they’d both come back someday.


End file.
